Never Been More Right
by WrenWinterSong
Summary: Rolf and Luna set off on their expedition around the world, starting with America.


**Author's Note:** This is written for the Through The Holidays challenge. My prompt was a turkey. This is my first time writing Rolf as a main character, so I hope everyone likes him. Enjoy!

* * *

"My dear, we have finally crossed the pond." Rolf swept his arms in a circle around himself as he stepped off the boat and onto American soil.

"Funny, it looks even gloomier than England."

The dock was hidden among clouds of heavy fog that gave the entire scene a dark and ominous vibe that, of course, Luna would point out. Rolf turned to watch Luna—wonderful, insightful Luna Lovegood—step off the wooden dock and into the clouds of magic keeping the Muggles far away.

Bringing her along fresh out of Hogwarts had been a rather impulsive decision, but Rolf found those were the best choices. From the moment he met her, he'd known he'd found a kindred spirit, a magizoologist in the making. Besides, he remembered what it was like after graduation—the uncertainty and fear that one would never find their place in the world—and Luna, with her wide eyes and constant smile, was too good for that usual anxiety.

And, yes, Rolf had to admit that maybe he fancied her. Just a little.

While the rest of their expedition team lagged behind, the pair of them marched straight onto the muddy beach. Already, Luna's big eyes were taking in the misty scenery. "I'm sure once we've gone south, the sun will be shining as bright as you imagine," Rolf said, not wanting his young apprentice to be disappointed.

"I don't mind the grey skies," Luna said with a pleasant grin. "Mist can be used to hide in, like we are now. It's the best type of place to find a rare creature. Sunny areas are often too exposed to hold anything interesting. They may seem more beautiful at first, but it's places like this that hold the real beauties."

Like every time she spoke, Rolf found himself both astounded and in complete agreement. He doubted he would ever get used to having Luna around. "I don't think you've ever been more right," he said, a phrase he often told her. She continued to outdo herself, though, and Rolf had to continually repeat the sentiment.

The entire expedition party trudged through the damp marsh to a grey building that blended in so well Rolf nearly ran into the stone wall before seeing it. The dreary exterior should have been a warning that the next few hours would be tortuous. The Scamander Expedition was meet with so many MACUSA personnel that Rolf hoped he wouldn't be expected to remember any of them. He struggled to keep his rude remarks to himself as all of their luggage was double then triple checked and each of the members of the expedition was individually questioned. Then again, Britain had only recently overcome one of the greatest wars the country had ever seen. Rolf couldn't completely blame them for their heightened security.

"Finally free," Rolf said as he led his team of magizoologists out of the stuffy building and back outside again. A line of portkeys waited on the porch for the group, ready to take them to their lodging. They all took hold of the objects, which whisked them away at their touch and set them down in a clearing surrounded by thick woods.

Rolf ran a hand through his hair, not feeling quite the same satisfaction as he had before he cut it, as he walked forward. "I hope there weren't any travelling mix-ups," he muttered as he took cautious steps towards the centre of the clearing. Warmth washed down on him as he passed through the protective barrier, and their home for the next week shimmered into view. "Ah, there we are!"

With evening upon them, the team took their time settling into the elongated cabin and crowding around the dinning hall. Rolf took his dinner to go, stuffing a large bite into his mouth each time he passed his plate while pacing about his room. He piled the books and magazines he used for research on American creatures on his nightstand and hung photographs and drawings of known creatures on every wall. The finishing touch was a map of the entire USA, marked by all of the team's destinations and the places they most wanted to go. Well, where Rolf most wanted to go, at least.

As he stared at the map with the excitement of all that awaited them, movement from the window caught his eye. He spotted the dark blonde of Luna's hair swinging down her back as she leant against the railing of the wraparound porch. Rolf abandoned his imaginings to steps out of his sliding glass door and join her.

"I hope you had no troubles settling in?" he asked as he stood beside her, her eyes never leaving the woods.

He thought he might have surprised her, but she answered as if he'd always been at her side. "No problems at all. Thank you for checking."

For a few moments, Rolf watched her watching the forest, seeing the way she stood still as her eyes moved back and forth to scan the forest. Her eyes seemed to take everything in. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she said, breaking Rolf's concentration and forcing him to remember himself. "I saw them from my own window and followed them here."

"Oh," Rolf said, stopping himself before he could ask who 'them' was. After all, he was the seasoned magizoologist and the leader of the expedition. Being caught off guard by an eighteen-year-old would do little to enforce his authority.

He followed her gaze to the tree line and saw a mass of brown moving through the bushes. "How magnificent," he whispered, suddenly aware of how loud he had been. He brought the miniature omnioculars that hung around his neck up to his eyes and zoomed in on the moving shapes. "I've never seen such creatures. Not even in my research of this country. I wonder if they're a relative of the Thunderbird or maybe even the Augurey."

Luna giggled and stifled his excitement. "It's a turkey," she explained, as though he should know what that meant.

"And a turkey is?"

"A member of the pheasant family, only found in America, and non-magical." She added the last part with the most cheeky expression Rolf had ever seen on her. Somehow, she still managed to smirk in the most innocent and sweet way.

"Ah, well then, I suppose I've wasted my excitement," he said, settling his omniculars against his chest once again. He scratched at his hair, a bit embarrassed at his mistake.

"They're still rather exciting creatures," Luna said. Her gaze had once again returned to the flock of turkeys. "They were hunted to near extinction a hundred years ago and yet are one of the most common animals in the northern states. And they are quite able fighters. The males have sharp spurs on their legs for competing with each other. Not to mention that Benjamin Franklin thought them a much more respectable bird than the bald eagle when it came to choosing a national bird."

Rolf blinked several times, taking in all the new information about a non-magical creature that seemed rather bland at first sight. He had no idea who Benjamin Franklin was, but he quite agreed with him. Bald eagles seemed rather frightening from what he saw of the MACUSA emblem. "I knew I brought you along for a reason," he said, even more content with his impulsive choice than before.

Luna looked up at him, those big eyes making him feel totally and completely seen. "I simply did the research that no one else wanted to do," she said. "I'm sure that everyone else here knows plenty more about American magical creatures than I do."

"Which is why you're so necessary," Rolf said, overly aware of his voice and how husky it sounded. "You think of the things no one else does."

"I never thought that would help me make a friend." She glanced away for only a second, the only sign that she felt at all embarrassed. "That quality always made it difficult at school."

Rolf patted her hand. "You are among finer company now."

Luna smiled in a way that made Rolf realise he'd never truly seen her smile before. It seemed she always had a pleasant grin and never frowned, but now, her lips pulled up and scrunched her eyes into two crescent moons. He thought she'd been happy before. He had been wrong. She was happy now.

"I quite like this company," she said. "I think the best memories are yet to be made."

"Luna, my dear," Rolf said, lifting her hand to his lips for a chaste kiss, "I do believe you have never been more right."


End file.
